Good Night
by SilentJubilee
Summary: There was silence between us but it wasn’t awkward…a calm rather. But when the silence is accidentally broken one night, will the calm still be there? I don't know how else to summarize it. Fluff Rhane&Roberto with switching POV. Rating to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or anyMarvel characters. I just like to write fanfiction about them.

Author's Note: The narrative switches every time there is an '------' hope that is not too confusing for anyone.

* * *

I inhaled, the thick summer air filling up my lungs, I could almost taste the night. On a night like this, I presumed that my desire for a peaceful moment away from the bustle of the mansion would be duly fulfilled. I could hear the electric whirlwind that was Evan's music, fade slowly into the distance as I ventured farther away into the stillness. I watched as Cyclops followed his girlfriend obediently to another remote part of the campus but I said nothing. They deserved their privacy as well, and I would let them have it. 

I have never been a big fan of darkness; but on this night the moon was a full disc of brilliant white, illuminating my path for me, so it wasn't a problem. It was when my eyes fell upon _her_ that I had to stop and question my own consciousness. I thought that I had stumbled upon a goddess bathed in the moonlight. It wasn't until after the initial shock, that could recall the motion of my limbs enough to carry me forward. Upon closer inspection I realized the name of this goddess was one already familiar to my dreams as well as my reality; Rhane.

She had grown out her hair since her return to the mansion. It tumbled down past her shoulders, shining and deep red. It was powerful enough to make even Jean feel envious. If she noticed my presence she made no sign of it. I was secretly glad for this, because it allowed me to stare at the princess for longer than she would have otherwise let me; out of sheer modesty. I liked that about her. She was different from other girls in that everything about her was so natural. She wasn't showy with her body, and didn't hide behind a made up face to flaunt her beauty. Instead, when she felt the wandering eye of a boy at school, she would shyly tuck her chin into her chest and avert her gaze. I noticed this because I had been caught in the act more than once- but lately she didn't turn away but rather, accepted the challenge. I longed to fill the empty space beside her on the grass.

------

I felt my ears perk up at the sound of grass being parted, undoubtedly by the idle shuffle of a night stalker such as myself. I pretended to be un-phased when I identified the sultry voice as belonging to a boy that was both a friend and an infatuation. We exchanged casual greetings and he sat close beside me, cool and collected, as only he could be. I almost resented him for his suave manner, while I was undoubtedly shaking like a leaf in his presence. I felt his hot breath on my cheek when he asked me what I was doing out here alone. I turned to face him and replied with the truth, that I was just enjoying the night. He nodded as if he understood, and I twirled a piece of grass in between my fingers.

He let out a easy sigh, and lay with his hands cushioning his head, hazel eyes tilted towards the sky. From the corner of my eye I tried inconspicuously to catch another glimpse of his face. A tinge of jealousy wiggling its way into my heart as I observed his flawless, sun-kissed skin in comparison to my own pale complexion. Regardless, I mimicked his pose and shared the view with him as fireflies danced overhead. There was an awed silence between us, broken only when he asked why I was smiling. I hadn't realized it before but I was grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I said. It was just so…amazing. He agreed whole heartedly. And indeed it was. The sky was painted in indigo and amethyst, alive with the sparkles and twitching of the stars that lit the canvas. I closed my eyes and imagined that I could reach up and take a scoop to hold forever.

But I let the selfish thought drift away with the summer breeze that nipped at my arms. I must have shivered because Roberto put his arm around me. I accepted the gesture gratefully and snuggled into his side. There was silence between us but it wasn't awkward…a calm rather. I enjoyed his protective touch and rested my head on the smooth of his taut stomach. His body warmed my own and I felt safe; like in his arms nothing could hurt me. I wished that I could melt inside that warmth and become one entity, vindicated by the comfort.

------

After a moment of blissful silence, she tugged at the bottom of my red cotton shirt as an amused giggle escaped her mouth. I felt as if some one had told a joke that I was left out on and naturally asked what was so funny. She perked up from her resting position on my abdomen and replied 'I can hear you're tummy digesting.' Her cute Scottish accent lacing each word, I couldn't help but smile.

'Really? I'm sorry.' I said, although I wasn't really sorry. It was just the first thing that came to mind. She poked her little pink tongue out at me, in the middle of another amused smile. 'Don't be.' She said simply and I accepted that with an 'OK.'

Rhane talk much for a girl her age. But I suppose she preferred to communicate through actions rather than words. And that suited me just fine. I watched her inquisitively, as she set about slowly exploring me with her hands, smoothing the creases on my shirt. I felt my stomach flutter with excitement, and hoped that the fluttering wouldn't find its way to my nether regions to spare us both the embarrassment. All the while, her emerald eyes shining with curiosity. 'Are you ticklish, Roberto?' she asked in the same playful tone as before. I felt her trace a heart into my stomach with a single white-tipped cuticle, and wanted more than anything to reach up and kiss those pretty pink lips; but I didn't. I didn't answer her either, and she didn't ask again. Instead she gave a tired sigh and rested on my chest. I wondered if she could hear how fast my heart was beating.

I looked skywards once more, watching intently as a single blue cloud crossed paths with the moon, forgetting altogether how long it had been since I had first come outside. My fingers worked their way nimbly through her soft hair; a motion that I picked up rather unconsciously but she did not stop me. Feeling relaxed more, my mind was wrapped around a single thought, '_You're beautiful..' _I breathed. I might not have even realized that I had even said it aloud, had it not been for her reaction. She withdrew from my touch, and instantly I regretted the words; however true they were. It felt as if I had thrown a rock against the glass window that was our night, and left a spidery-crack that sucked out our silent contentment, and in its stead left a cold discomfort. I hated it.

------

I hated it. I ruined the moment. I broke the embrace out of both surprise and fright. It was easy just to touch him, or be with him in silence- but words have always been my stumbling stone. It felt so official once you've said it aloud. Too real, and tangible. And then what? I was afraid of beginning something that we would we regret. Fearing that the ending might break me in too many new ways. I know, it was a compliment. But there was so much power held in those words. I knew I had always liked him, and his eyes told me that he thought of me too… But once you grow content with silence, words of affection, even simple compliments, feel so strict and definite…and new. He was my friend and as long as we never said how we felt, there was no attachment… I had supposed that's what I wanted. He cast his eyes downward, as if he were ashamed of himself. I felt the cold air go through me as if I were hollow figure and I was shaking again.

'I'm sorry…' he began.

'Don't be.' I cut him off hurriedly. I rubbed my elbow nervously, and after an awkward silence, I got up to leave. Leaving him alone on the ground.

'OK…' Came his soft reply with each letter soaked in dejection as I walked away. I immediately felt awash with guilt. For ruining such a good thing…such a good night. This isn't what I wanted. But it was too late now…I closed my eyes.

I opened them to find that the stars were still just as bright and as they had been before. Nature had remained untainted by my mistake. It wasn't too late. This night was still in my hands and I couldn't let that comfort slip away. I rushed back to him and dropped to my knees. I took his face in my hands, melting into his hazel eyes, I accepted the challenge and pulled him close...

------

And she kissed me. I felt it surge all through my body. When our lips finally parted…she gazed at me with curious emerald eyes and…laughed. 'What?' I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

'You are glowing.' She pointed out. I looked at my hands. They had a soft yellow glow, almost like the kind I had when I was fully charged, but a different kind all together. I returned the smile, and touched her cheek softly. 'Good night, Roberto.' She said with an adorable smile playing upon her lips and her voice like honey. My eyes moved to the bridge of her nose, where it looked as if a dozen butterflies had kissed her skin, leaving soft freckles behind. I couldn't help but catch her top lip between my own for another kiss. _'Good night'_ Yes, yes it was.

* * *

Yeah I know you all saw that one coming, but I hope you weren't too bored with it's predictableness anyway.  
If you read,**please review**as well. Even if its to tell me how crappy you think this is because I could really use the feedback. I have never written a fancfiction with either of these characters, nor do I know veyr much about them,so I hope that they didn't feel too out of character. Anyway, **thanks a bunch for reading!**


End file.
